Momentary Idiosyncrasy
by Elementsofmine
Summary: {{Complete}} There's only one week for Izayoi and Inutaisho. Inuyasha and Kagome. And Sango and Miroku. Plotline originally by Aejavu, redone with written consent.


**Annoying Author Blurb:** Not my best work, although I gotta say, I am proud of it. Some spoilers for the third Inuyasha movie, don't read if you don't want to be spoiled like silly!

**Disclaimer:** As you may know already, most of this plot belongs not to me, but to the wonderfully talented authoress, Aejavu. I suggest you check out her account on Fanfiction.net, it's -certainly- worth your time! Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, blahblah, so on and so forth.

.

.

.

Momentary Idiosyncrasy 

(The Diner Series)

.

.

.

Plotline by Aejavu Written by Elementsofmine/elementalspirit125 

.

.

.

This story is rated PG-13 for crude language, suggestive scenes, violence and adult situations.

--------------------

The first one came on a Tuesday afternoon.

"It's gotta be the fangs; no doubt about it."

Inuyasha grit his teeth.

"There is -nothing- different about my teeth."

"Besides the fact they're twice the normal length? Okay, it's gotta be the nose."

"…"

"It's possible. Maybe it's the feet."

"What the heck are you blabbering about now?"

"I've got it! It's the ears!"

"Leave my ears outta this."

"Aha! So it -is- the ears!"

The hanyou looked around apprehensively, feeling the approving stares of the various women in the diner.

"It is -not- the ears," he hissed at his accompaniment. "Now keep it down; people are starting to stare!"

His friend merely sighed. "They've been ogling at you since you walked in. I told you; it's the ears."

Inuyasha protectively covered his ears with his hands. A uniform sigh ran through the entire diner as the alluring details were covered.

"I bet you could get any woman with those ears of yours. Just walk right up, say 'Hey. How ya doing?' wiggle those ears, and boom! You've got them; simple as that."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way. And I'll prove it. See that girl over there?"

Inuyasha glanced over his broad shoulder. Well, leave it to Miroku to choose just -any- girl.

She was beautiful, he thought, although a little childish. To Kill a Mocking Bird lay in her lap. She blew into her drink and made the bubbles rise. She giggled, her gray eyes dancing, and did it again. Chewing on her straw, her eyes misted over as she propped her head up with her hands, lost in some faraway dream world.

He found it cute, which was strange coming from him. Curse the monk. He was too smart for his own good.

"Betcha five dollars you can get the girl with those magic ears of yours and have her last longer than Kikyou did."

"Nothing was wrong with Kikyou," Inuyasha muttered grouchily. He had a nagging suspicion that somehow, no matter how it ended; Miroku wasn't going to give up the five dollars.

"No one ever said anything of the sort."

"Feh."

"Go on man!" Miroku hissed into his friend's dog-like ear. It twitched and he grunted, smearing the ketchup over the almost empty plate of fries. "Inuyasha…She's practically screaming for you attention!"

"How about later," he whined. "I'm hungry; I wanna finish my fries."

Seconds later, a well aimed shove sent Inuyasha scrambling to his feet, bringing him right at the feet of the girl selected.

"Uh…uh…" Inuyasha stammered, feeling his face grow red-hot as she stared curiously down through her knees at him. "Nice…underwear!"

Back at the dining booth, Miroku slapped himself.  
  
.

.

.

Curse it, she -knew- she should've brought an umbrella.

She ran through the rain, her hands over her violet eyes so that her make-up wouldn't smear. Sheets of rain cascaded down freely, washing in torrents down the parking lot. Ahead she could just make out the faintly buzzing lights of the diner, so she raced towards it and nearly dived into the restaurant, dripping wet. Nobody looked up at her and she was grateful. Wringing the water out of her long charcoal hair, she went to sit down on a barstool. Might as well get something to eat while she was here.   
  
"Hey." The worker had ocher eyes and long silver hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. "What can I get for you?"  
  
Grinning at her boldness, Izayoi asked for a phone number.  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I swear Inuyasha, you are a magnet for -interesting- women…"

It was a Wednesday.

The 'magnet' merely scowled at the memories the simple statement provoked. One corner of his mouth lifted in an eerie sneer, revealing an unnaturally elongated tooth.

"Women fall over themselves trying to get to you; the most you could do is try and -stay- with one potential beauty for once instead of being fried…"

"Hey, it's not my fault! How the hell was I supposed to know that Kikyou was a friggin' miko that could blast away anything with a single touch? By fuckin' sniffin' her? Yeah, that would have gone over -real- well. 'Hey, new girl, I think you're hot, can I sniff you to see if you have destructive tendencies that could chuck a certain dog-demon a good twelve feet away?'"

His friend snickered, coughing hurriedly as two amber orbs sighted dangerously onto him warningly.

"Well," the monk tried again, hoping to stay in good spirits. "At least Kagome…"

"Shuttup."

"You attract miko like a magnet. Why not? I mean, come on; she wasn't even fazed when you complimented her underwear. Now that's what I call appreciation."

Inuyasha felt his ears buzz slightly.

"I'm countin' to three Miroku. One."

"Kagome loves you. Have you seen the way she looks at you? I told you; it's the ears."

"Two."

"I wonder if I can get ear implants."

"Three."

Look. Flying monk.

.

.

.

"Oh!…well, er…that is…pardon me?"

Izayoi swore she heard his jawbone crack.

"A phone number," she asked again innocently. "If you can."

"Uh…hmm…a fellytone…I mean, a telephone…what was that again?"

Izayoi caught herself about to giggle; this was just -too- cute!

.

.

.

Thursday afternoon. Miroku sighed. So Inuyasha had finally gotten hooked up again. And was now enjoying a date with Kagome. Leaving his best friend alone.

::sigh::

He played idly with his napkin, making it chase a sugar pack 'round and 'round the diner table.

Maybe it was time to see if his dating tricks 'worked' after all. Well, he thought. It had worked on Inuyasha; if they could do for the stubborn hanyou, why not test them out on himself? Thus resolute in his thinking, he began his prowl.

.

.

.

He was watching her.

Briefly, he reminded her of one of those big cats on the Nature Safari channel. The ones that would circle their prey and then hypnotize them with their eyes.

She bit into her cheeseburger, letting a thick stream of ketchup run down her chin. Maybe that would make him stop. For a moment he looked away and the girl with magenta eyes and dark brown hair nearly sang in relief, but he stood up and walked over to her, snatching a napkin from the dispenser smoothly and then wiping the red stuff off.

He leaned in closer. "The Dating Game, by Gregory Spier? Good book isn't it," he asked mischievously.

Dumbfounded, she watched as he waltzed out the door with an innocent grin on his face, hands in his pockets. The sun bounced off the gold hoops in his ears.

He left without a name, without a number, and Sango's heart.

.

.

.

"Well, er, I don't really use my phone much, so…house? Here? Er…welcome?"

Izayoi laughed, sending tingles of red waves washing uninhibited through him. What -was- this mad woman doing to him? His tongue was tangled in an impossible Gordian knot, his arm suddenly kept feeling scratch-itchy, and it was hard to remind himself to breathe from time to time.

Crazy woman. Crazy mad woman. Crazy mad cute woman.

Argh!

And then, upon finding out that he really rarely ever used his phone, she had managed to snare a ride from him…in -his- car! … to his house!

He was dumbfounded. Confused. Puzzled. Perplexed. Baffled. Running out of words.

"Um…food…hungry? You? Now? Need food…ouch…"

Izayoi laughed again. Oh, to what extent he would go just to hear that beautiful sound! Obviously, running into a lamp.

"That's alright, I just ate, remember?"

"Sure…my, time flies fast, hmm? Eh-ehe…" He felt really weak-kneed. Wait; what if she heard his knees knocking together like a bunch of crazed bongo drums?

He needed to do something. Do…something. Do…something. Suddenly, words seemed ludicrous to him. His tongue started feeling very woolly.

The doorbell rang.

.

.

.

"-and then he took me to a shoe store! Now, isn't that just so cute? He's so naïve, I just positively love him to bits…"

Sango sighed. Sure, she was happy for her friend, not to mention a bit jealous. As Kagome's hazy gray eyes misted over with the recollection of her date, Sango wistfully played with her charm bracelet. It had seven charms; one for every day of the week. It was Friday.

Bells jingled, signaling the entrance of someone into the diner.

"-so then I took her to a shoe store, and we had tons of fun!"

"As you say, Inuyasha, as you say…"

"No really, I swear, we hit it right off!"

Sango recognized one of the voices. Self-consciously, she slid down in her chair, feeling very bothered indeed.

.

.

.

Voices echoed through the apartment. Izayoi could make out two voices, one male, one female, obviously arguing over something. A few minutes later of silence, the door slammed and the tawny-eyed man came back, looking very annoyed. Seeing Izayoi, the lines in his face softened and his face flushed slightly.

"Um," he stammered, "S-sorry for that…my wife came by…"

Izayoi was shocked. "You're married?"

"Getting a divorce."

She felt immensely sorry for the eerily handsome man, even though she had just recently met him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He flushed a brilliant shade of cherry red. "U-um, there's n-no need. I just h-had to take care o-of my…"

Before he could finish, a beaming snowy-haired toddler walked in, dragging a sword behind him.

"Daddy, daddy! Can I play with Tensaiga, please?"

.

.

.__

The music blared throughout the dance club, resounding into every corner of the room and bouncing back to the huge speakers themselves.

The floor was packed with wild teenagers of every race and type, Kagome and Inuyasha included. The bar at one end of the room was less populated; Sango found it relatively easy to snare an empty seat with a good enough view to watch her friend sway in the crowd.

"So…come here often?"

Sango froze at the voice. She should've known that wherever his silver-haired friend roamed, the violet-eyed monk was sure to follow.

"N-not really. Just watching Kagome dance with her new partner."

The strained tone of her statement didn't pass by Miroku.

"If you needed a partner, you could've just asked."

"Hmm…wh-what?"

Without another word, Miroku pulled her by the hand out of her seat, and steered her in the direction of the dance floor.

The song 'Saturday Night' began playing.

It had been eleven days since Inuyasha first met Kagome.

.

.

.

"And you're how much again?"

A proud Sesshou-chan displayed five short stubby fingers. "I'm this much!" he exclaimed exuberantly. Izayoi had to fight back the twitching in her own fingers. Just -what- family trait ran through this kin that allowed their hair to flow just like that?

Cuddling the obediently compliant boy closer Izayoi noticed the sword laying on the counter top. "And what's this?" she asked curiously.

"It's my sword," Sesshou replied fondly, eyes tracing the sharp blade. "Daddy made it for me. It's called Tensaiga. It's 'upposed to look like his, see?"

Following the boy's pointing finger to the magnificent artifact hanging on the fireplace mantle, Izayoi couldn't resist a gasp in admiration.

"It's beautiful…does it also have a name?"

"Sou'unga…It's called Sou'unga."

.

.

.

Kagome's stomach groaned, performing a whole array of rhythmic gymnastics. Springing up in bed, she winced as she held tightly to herself, feeling her whole body vibrate lightly with chills. A hand snaked around her waist.

"Kagome?" A voice, still half-marred by sleep called out piteously. "Kagome?"

Kagome patted the inu-hanyou's head softly. "It's all right, go back to sleep. I'm just reliving the effects of last night's partying."

Inuyasha sighed and turned over, face peeking out from under the covers. "Are you okay then?"

"Perfectly fine now. I'll go make breakfast now, kay?"

Inuyasha seemed to brood on that for a while.

"Can you make Ramen?"

.

.

.

"Ai shiteru."

"Ai shiteru."

The assembled party cheered. The monk bowed, and lifted his hands off the couple's clasped ones. Sake was brought out. A beautifully elaborate veil was lifted off the bride's face and the tall man with the sharp golden eyes swooped down and kissed her full on the lips.

Myouga, long-time protector and friend of the groom smiled. In his hands, he fingered the present he had yet to give his dear friend. The package not only contained the present itself, but a letter from a renowned swordmaker. After many months of grueling hard work, the present was finished in time for the much-anticipated spring wedding; in a few months' time, the true recipient would be born.

Inutaisho smiled, and placed his hand on his wife's gently curving belly.

.

.

.

"Boo!"

Kagome squealed and ran behind another tree, only to be caught by her lithe claret-eyed pursuer. Laughing, both collapsed onto the grass to nurse their side aches. Gazing across fondly at her friend through everything, Kagome leaned forward to whisper some untold secret.

Eyes widening, Sango looked back at Kagome for the verification. Kagome nodded slowly, and Sango squealed in delight.

Sunday secrets made life just so much sweeter.

.

.

.

Miroku nervously straightened his tie. Weddings always killed him. Nervously patting down any non-existent wrinkles, he felt the ring box in his pocket. After the wedding, he chanted, after the wedding. He kept up his mantra when the bride walked down the aisle, and he repeated it to himself when the reception was over.

Waving goodbye to his best friend as he departed with his newly-made bride on their honeymoon, Miroku gulped loudly. The wedding was over.

Finding a full length mirror in one of the abandoned dressing rooms, Miroku cleared his throat and began rehearsing.

"Er…Sango…there's something I gotta say. I really…really…um, care for you…and…well…Will you marry me?"

Hearing the giggles behind him, Miroku turned stark-white.

"Miroku, silly. You don't have propose to the mirror first. Of course I well." And then, gently, "Can it be on a Monday?"

"Of course," sputtered Miroku, hastily standing up from his knelt position in front of the mirror. "Why so?"

"Nothing really," Sango replied, holding her hands behind her back. "Just a quirk."

She stroked her Monday charm.

--------------------


End file.
